


The black wolf

by funkymonkey123



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Zayn Malik, Beta/Alpha, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Harry Styles, Royalty, Servant Louis Tomlinson, daddy issues lol, larry stylinson - Freeform, mommy issues maybe?, omegadrop, omegaspace, they don't hate eachother for that long though, they dont get together for a while though either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkymonkey123/pseuds/funkymonkey123
Summary: When Louis Tomlinson's mother marries King Styles and he is forced to work as a servant for Prince Harry Styles. Will they fall in love or will Harry’s beliefs about omegas and Louis' traumatic past catch up with them?This is a horrible summary and my writing is sub-par at best but like read and comment, please. I post once a week and chapters are pretty long.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

LOUIS

Louis looked out the window of the golden carriage to the rolling meadows outside and the large castle becoming closer with every passing second. Today is the first day of his new life. His mother was getting married to the king. How, you ask? How did a woman as poor as they come get married to the richest man in the land? It’s simple. King Styles of Cheshire saw his mother walking through the town and thought she was beautiful enough to be a suitable mate for himself. His mother is gorgeous, she has tan skin, long brown hair and big brown eyes and is your definition of a good omega. She only speaks when spoken to, always listens to an alphas command and never does anything other than cook, clean and look after her children - or well, child now. She is the exact opposite of him, they may look similar with their tan skin and brown hair (although Louis’ eyes were a striking blue), but he is the type of omega that parents tell their children not to associate with. Louis is talkative, taught himself to ignore alpha commands and preferred to spend his days playing football and singing loudly in the streets.   
“Don’t be nervous, sweety.” His mother said. “How can I not be?” he asked. “You know the king hates omegas, especially male ones. How do you think he will react when he finds out my secondary gender?” The mother just smiled. “He likes me doesn’t he?” He rolled his eyes. “He likes you because you are gorgeous and will bear his children. If you think for one second he will have any real respect for you, you are sadly mistaken.” His mother just laughed quietly. “We are omega’s dear, we do not deserve respect.” At once the carriage stopped. They were at the palace.   
As he walked slowly towards the golden palace gates, he could feel the hateful stare’s of the alpha guards. They don’t think he belongs here. They think he is a weak, submissive omega. He will never submit to an alpha. He will never let someone have that power over him. He looked over to his omega mother beside him. She’s so excited, she truly thinks the king loves her. Everyone knows the king has multiple lovers. ‘I wonder how he will react when he finds out about my status. Will he and his son accept an omega boy as part of their family? Probably not.’   
“Johannah! Welcome to your new home!” King Styles said with a smirk, “Is this the servant appointed to you?” He said with a cold stare looking at Louis. He glared back. His mother laughed. “No my love, this is my - no our son Louis.” The king's glaze darkened.   
“NO!” He boomed in his alpha voice. his mom sunk to her knees in submission, but Louis stood tall; even though every bone in his body was telling him to sink down to his knees with his mother. “I will not have a worthless omega in my family!”  
“Excuse me?” He sneered. Not showing an ounce of fear or respect. “You will NOT be considered my son. You will work as a slave for my dear son Prince Harry and Johannah will no longer be your mother.”  
He turned his gaze over to the young Alpha standing beside him. He was tall and broad with milky skin littered with tattoos. His hair was dark and curly down to his shoulders and he wore the finest clothing I have ever seen. Louis’ gaze lifted to his face. He had almost feminine pink kissable lips and his dark green eyes were cold yet beautiful. My breath stuttered. He smelled of fresh pine and lavender and he felt instantly attracted to the alpha. His inner omega wants him to be his alpha, but the bigger more dominant part of his brain knew it would never happen. He was surely an entitled asshole with nothing on his mind other than sex and power, just like his father. Louis raised his eyebrows in defiance.   
“Aren’t you just a pretty little thing.” Harry said with a smirk. “I’ll have fun with you.”  
Louis felt the anger coursing through his veins. “Why would I serve a spoiled brat like you? You're the weakest most entitled alpha bitch I’ve ever met.” He felt his mother tense up beside him, omegas were not to use that kind of language and were taught to never stand up to an alpha or ignore their alpha voice.  
“Louis, know your place.” His mother quickly whispered.   
“Listen to your mother.” Harry sneered. “Your nothing but a defective omega. No alpha will ever want you.”   
Louis had to hold back a whine. His inner omega was begging him to ask prince Harry for forgiveness but he could not appear weak. He stared into Prince Harry’s eyes.  
“Like I would ever want an alpha.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
“ENOUGH!” The king yelled. “Guards take him to the servants quarters.” He kept staring into the prince's eyes even as a burly guard grabs his arms and starts forcefully dragging him away. “The only reason I am not killing you is because you are Johannah’s son. But make no mistake, if you disrespect me or my son again. I won’t show you the same kindness.” King Styles added. His mother let out a short whine as Louis left the room.   
\-----  
Once they were out of sight of the king, the guard let loose of his arms a little bit. “I’m sorry about what just happened.” He said with a small smile. “I’m officer Payne, but you can call me Liam.”   
Louis looked at him blankly. “Why are you showing me kindness? You are an alpha.”   
He sighed. “I may be an alpha, but my family are all omegas and it hurts me to see how they are treated, especially by the king.” When he looked into his eyes I saw nothing but honesty. He may be muscular but he looked kind. He had brown hair and kind brown eyes. He was tall, but not as tall as the prince. He smelled of tobacco. He kind of reminded him of a puppy. Louis hummed in response. They turned a few more corners in the lavish palace before they reached a stairway to the basement. They went down the stairs and he immediately noticed a shift in their surroundings. Instead of plush carpeting on the floors, there was just stone. Instead of the beautiful portraits and wallpapers covering the walls, the walls were just plain and boring. Instead of the warmth from the fireplaces, there was a strong chill in the air. Louis wondered how people survived in the winter, especially omegas who do not have the same body heat of the alphas.   
Liam opened a door and inside was a small room that barely fit the three beds inside. On one of the beds was an omega boy around his age. He had blond hair and pale skin and smelled like wildberries. “Niall!” Liam called and the boy, Niall, ran straight into his arms and they hugged for a moment. Louis stood there awkwardly. “This is Niall” The alpha said. “He is my friend and your new roommate along with another omega girl.” Niall smiled at him and said. “Hey mate! I’m Niall, I work in the kitchen!” He smiled back and said, “Hey Niall I’m Louis. I'm Prince Harry’s personal servant apparently.” He said with an eye roll.   
“I’m sorry..” Niall said looking sympathetic, “He’s a lot to handle and he’s pretty scary.”   
“What's worse is that my mother is getting married to his father, the king and I’m stuck down here alone.” He sighed, “I knew that the king did not like omega’s but how cruel does one have to be to separate mother from child.”  
Niall looked at him shocked, “Your mother is going to be the new queen!” He looked to Liam for confirmation and he just nodded his head.  
“I’m going to take a nap. It’s a long day.” Louis said. Niall just kept looking at me with wide eyes and nodded, leaving with Liam. As he lay on his new bed to sleep, he just hoped that nightmares about his past and future won’t haunt him today.

HARRY

Harry grunted as he threw yet another vase at the wall of his bedroom. He doesn’t understand how someone so beautiful could be so frustrating. Louis with his soft brown hair and tan skin, he would stare at him all day if he could. And don’t get him started on his smell, apples and cinnamon, he smelled like warmth, like home… From the first time he saw him he just wanted to mate and bond with him, his alpha wanted his omega so badly. However, he was the exact opposite of what an omega should be. He disrespected him; no omega disrespects an alpha! Especially not a royal! Everybody was taught that omegas were meant to be seen not heard; he didn’t understand how Louis could act this way!  
He stalked over to his desk and grabbed a blue glass vase, and raised his arm back to thow it but at the last second he stopped. The glass was the exact colour of the gorgeous omegas eyes. He sighed as he calmly placed the vase on the ground and went for a pink one instead, smashing it into a million pieces. Louis would be his, he just needed to force the disrespect out of him and force him into submission. ‘Any proper alpha can tame an omega, they are the greater sex!’  
He sighed, he was making a huge mess of the room and needed a better way to let out his anger. “One of you.” Harry sneered looking at the line of omega maids standing at the far fall cowering in fear. “Clean this up.” A young girl with brown hair dressed in rags immediately ran up to clean his mess. He rolled his eyes and stalked off into the hallway making his way to the gardens.   
\-----  
The castle gardens went on for miles and miles, to walk from one end to another took hours. Hundreds of gardeners were in here every day to make sure that it was looking its best every day, and it certainly paid off. Harry has lived here his whole entire life and he has never seen it look bad, nor has he even been everywhere in the gardens. He made his way to the training grounds where he met Zayn. Zayn was a beta but he was the most talented person he has ever met when it came to fighting in wolf form. If Zayn was an alpha he would probably have an extremely important military position but to have a military officer that is a beta would mean that your country was weak, because it would imply that the alphas are weak. So Zayn is now a teacher, he teaches the new alpha recruits how to fight well and shift quickly. Zayn had dark hair and darker skin. He’s also extremely good looking and many other beta’s make their move on him, even omegas and alphas sometimes, but it is against the rules for omegas or alphas to bond with beta’s since only the pairing of alphas and omegas can produce alphas.   
“Ah if it isn't prince Harry Styles!” He bowed playfully, “ To what would I owe the pleasure of seeing a royal in the flesh!” He snorted. Zayn and Harry have been close friends since they were pups and see each other every day. It was often that Zayn teases him about being royalty. “Whatever Zayn, I’m here to train” Harry said with an eye roll. He was still tense from his encounter with Louis. “Why so tense?” Zayn asked. Harry groaned. “My father's new lover has an omega son and he is the most disrespectful little bitch I have ever met.” I said exasperated, “He doesn’t even submit when an alpha voice is used!” Zayn just rolled his eyes. “Okay then, lets train.”  
Zayn suddenly shifted into a wolf, he was large for a beta, looking like a small alpha and his fur was dark brown. Harry smiled, feeling the excitement of what was about to happen course threw his veins as he shifted into my wolf. He was significantly bigger than Zayn, the size of a bear. He growled at Zayn to let him know he was ready to fight. He bared his teeth and growled back. The next second he pounced and they began rolling on the ground biting and scratching each other. The alpha roared at the beta and in response the beta bit his neck and threw him to the ground. That's the thing he likes about Zayn, he doesn’t go easy on him just because he’s the prince. It was good practise for when he is really fighting. Zayn got on top of him but Harry used his hind legs to push him off. The pair continued fighting for another hour or so until they were both panting and out of breath. Zayn tossed a blanket over himself and then did the same for Harry and they shifted back. They walked into the little hut containing extra clothes with their blankets wrapped tightly around their bodies. Even though he feels more relaxed than before he still can’t get the omega off his mind. If Harry wanted something he would have it, and he wanted this omega to be his. ‘I just need to scare him into submission, and there is nothing wrong with punishment’ Even if Louis looked at him wrong there will be consequences. He will never have an omega disrespect him again.   
“Zayn?” He said, “Get Louis to go to my room. I’m going to teach him his place.”

LOUIS 

“No” I screamed, “Don’t hurt her!” I backed into the corner with tears running down my face as I clutched my tiny baby sister in my arms, but my words seemed to fly right past my father as if he didn’t even hear me speak. He continued to walk towards me with a dangerous look on his face. He was an alpha and he was drunk and angry. Never a good combination. “Mom help!” I yelled looking over to my mom. She was sitting on a chair in front of our broken table staring at the wall, bruises prominent on her face. My father narrowed his eyes at me. “You are nothing but a worthless omega, nothing but sluts the lot of you. I bet that child is not even mine.” I started to cry harder. I know I can’t defend myself against him, he was too big, too powerful. “SHUT UP” He yelled in his alpha voice, but I ignored it and kept yelling for him to stop and for my mom to help. I soon realised that was the wrong thing to do when my father immediately shifted into a big black wolf...  
\-----  
Louis gasped and sat up with a start. He was sweating and shaking all over and his tears would not stop rolling down his face. He felt someone putting a hand on his shoulder and he yelped, scooting over as far as he could.   
“Hey, it’s okay” The man said in a smooth and calming voice. He felt himself slowly start to calm down as he looked at the man beside him.   
“I’m Zayn.” He said, “Your Louis?” Louis quickly wiped his tears and held his head up high.  
“What do you want from me. Why are you in my room?” Louis sneered.   
“Prince Harry wants to see you.” He said slowly, “Are you okay?”  
Louis scoffed, “I’m fine. What's it to you?” Zayn’s eyes widened. It wasn't every day you hear an omega speak in such a way, they were taught with a firm hand not to from the day they presented. He held up his hands in defence and motioned for Louis to follow him. They walked all the way to the other side of the palace to where the royal chambers were. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen a place more beautiful. Zayn knocked on a large white door with gold detail and it opened up to reveal prince harry sitting at his desk.   
Louis was starstruck by the beauty of the bedroom. It was twice the size of his old home and there was a large canopy bed in the center, big enough for two fully grown alpha wolves to lie on, with plush red and purple pillows and blankets. The floors were littered with bear pelts and the walls were adorned with pictures of Harry, his father and late mother as well as his sister, Queen Gemma of Devonshire.   
Louis shook himself out of his daze, pushed his shoulders back and chin up and marched confidently into the room.  
“You wanted to see me?” He said in a bored tone, faintly hearing the door close and Zayn leaving in the background. Harry smiled, an evil smile.   
“Yes omega” Louis rolled his eyes at being called by his second gender. “You disrespected me and the King today. I think you need to be punished.”  
Louis just rolled his eyes, “Is it not punishment enough that I have to work for a spoiled brat like you while being kept from my mother?”  
Harry’s eyes darkened. “Do NOT talk to me in such a manner!” He yelled in his alpha voice.   
He fought against the urge to kneel down and just raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief, “You should know that does not work on me.”  
Harry raised his eyebrows as well and stared back into the seemingly fearless omegas eyes.   
“Fine.” He said, “But I will still punish you.”  
Louis gulped. He had no idea what to expect from Harry.   
“Stand in that corner.” He said pointing to a corner at the side of the room. “ And do not move or sit down until sunrise.”  
Louis' eyes bulged out of his head. “WHAT!”  
Harry just laughed. “If you argue it will be longer.”  
Louis just kept his head held high and walked to the corner where he would be spending the next 10 or so hours of his life.  
\-----  
Louis had been standing in the same spot for hours, his legs were in great pain but he knew he would have to endure this tourture for a lot more time until it was over. It was around midnight and the sky was dark and littered with millions of stars. He could see the crescent moon out of the large window he was standing beside. He heard Harry get up and walk towards his bed.  
“I sleep in my wolf so I will shift now.”   
Louis rolled his eyes. Of course he did. Sleeping in wolf form was something only the richest alphas did as a show of dominance. It showed that even in sleep they could easily kill you. He turned to look back at the window until he heard the wolf's paws walking across the floor. Even if Louis didn’t want to admit it, he was attracted to the alpha and wanted to see him in wolf form. In his truest form. He turned to look at Harry and immediately started whining, his vision was blurring and he knew he was going to drop. In Harry’s place was a big black wolf, just like his father. The next thing he knew he was on the floor staring up at Harry’s worried face, then he was surrounded by darkness.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I imagine Harry as like long-haired Harry and Louis as like 18-year-old Louis. Also, I imagine the dresses to be like regency era style dresses but like you do you. Also, my brain is really scattered so like I'm taking this one chapter at a time, but I'm gonna try to do this once a week. 
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/minneapolis-district-attorney-raise-the-degree?recruiter=1102953034&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=sms&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi&utm_term=psf_combo_share_initial&recruited_by_id=ff15bdc0-a4cc-11ea-88be-b5efe6dc3622 
> 
> Happy pride!

CHAPTER TWO

I understand that I will never understand but I stand

LOUIS

The first thing Louis noticed when he woke up was that he was surrounded by a pile of warm blankets and pillows. The second thing he noticed was the almost unbearable pounding in his head, and the third thing was that the smell of Harry was everywhere. When he noticed this he immediately sat up only to feel instantly dizzy and nauseous. He groaned loudly, holding back tears.   
“Louis! Are you okay? What's wrong?” He heard a panicked voice say from beside him. He turned around slowly and saw the worried face of Prince Harry. He was shocked. What was Harry doing, what happened? Then it all came back to him… Harry was a huge black wolf, just like his father. Louis jumped from the bed and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom ensuite. He leaned over the toilet and started throwing up, shaking with fear.   
He felt a hand come to rub his back and he whined and scattered away to the corner of the room huddled in a ball and dry heaving. Harry tried to come closer to him but the closer he got the more Louis was shaking and whining. Harry stoped his movements and sat down in front of Louis, holding his hands up in a peace offering. At this point Louis was full on sobbing.   
“Hey, it’s okay, you're okay.” He heard Harry’s comforting voice say to him quietly.   
Louis’ omega wanted to curl up in the Alpha’s arms and let Harry scent him and cuddle him, but he couldn't get the image of his father out of his head. He quieted down and now only silent tears ran down his face. Harry took this as an invitation to come closer, but the second he started moving again Louis started growling.   
“Stay the hell away from me and my mother. Never come close to my family ever again” Louis said in a low tone.   
Harry just looked at him confused, so Louis just growled more and started throwing anything he could find at the Alpha in front of him. Harry’s eyes narrowed.  
“If your going to be like that, fine.” Harry said in a low tone. “But im not fucking leaving my own room. You get the fuck out.”  
Louis scrambled to sit up and walked past him, keeping as much distancing between them as he could; growling the entire time. When he reached the door, he threw the door open and ran as fast as he could down the halls to get to the servants quarters. Getting shouted at constantly.   
After running down the halls for a while, the realisation dawned on him that he was lost. Louis was scared and alone in a hallway he didn’t recognise and he could feel his omega begging to be comforted. He opened the first door he saw and inside was a small room with what looked to be a storage room. He did a quick scan on his environment and found an empty crate large enough to fit him comfortably and a few blankets scattered around the room. He picked up a few blankets and stuffed them into the crate making sure there is still enough room for himself to curl up tightly inside.   
Once he finished making his poor excuse for a nest, he got inside and closed the lid tightly over himself. He felt the warmth of the blankets surrounding him, somewhat mimicking the feeling of being held and he felt himself start to relax.   
He just lied down curled up in a ball feeling safer than he has in years, which is saying something since the fear of someone coming in the room and opening the box and finding him has settled the pit of his stomach and is nagging at his brain. Louis has no idea how long he has been in the crate. Definitely more than a few hours maybe even a day. His stomach is screaming at him to eat something. He hasn’t eaten anything since he's arrived at the palace and he’s been here for over a day. His last meal at home was just a slice of bread and some cheese since his mom and him can’t afford good food. No one wants to hire an Omega, and if they do, it's minimum wage jobs or under and if you ask for more money, then you will be beaten.   
Louis worked at a newspaper stand before and his mother at a small bakery. They were lucky if they made enough to eat that day, and if one of them was in heat, they were forced to go to heat houses and have an Alpha pay them to help them through it. It was horrible when that happened.   
Since the Alphas didn’t have an emotional connection to them they were always rough and paid them barely anything. Louis thought back to the worst heat of his life…

Three years ago (15 years old)  
Louis couldn’t move. Well he could; but not without bursting into tears first. His whole body was covered in cuts and bruises and there was a steady trail of blood running down his legs. He took a deep breath and tried to think of as much stuff as he could about the past week. He remembers sitting on the crappy bed covered in sweat waiting, he remembers the huge Alpha around 50 years old coming into the room and he remembers getting thrown around and pounded into mercilessly. He hates these rooms. Don’t get him wrong, he is grateful that they are here so they have enough money and can continue to buy food and pay rent, but there is no security. If someone came in and killed him they would get away with it. No one cares about the omegas in the heat houses because they are seen as whores and scum. No alpha wants to mate with an omega who has already spent a heat with another. It is tradition for an omega to be ‘pure’ when they mate. It was honestly bullshit since it was socially acceptable for an alpha to sleep around but the omega they sleep with is always the one shamed.   
Louis’ never felt safe in one of these places and safety is what an omega craves while in heat, something Louis’ never experienced. Before his heat the staff give him a potion so that he does not fall pregnant with the alpha's child. These potions do have side effects however, and Louis feels horrible for weeks after he takes them. At least he only has to go through it three times a year. Back to the more pressing matter though, the fact that he is hurt. He groans and sits up, whimpering when he feels pressure on his behind. He takes a few deep breaths before he stands up, immediately falling back down afterwards. He feels so weak. The hunger pains in his stomach are prominent and his throat feels scratchy from the dehydration and all the crying.   
After sitting for another few minutes he stands again grabbing onto the wall for support and making his way over to his clothes tucked away in the corner. He pulls on the beige trousers and shirt, both way too big seeing as they were meant for betas as well as the worn down shoes he’s had for about 3 years. He looked in the cracked mirror hanging on the door and gasped at his appearance. He had hand marks and bruises on his neck and a black eye. His eyes traveled down towards his collarbone and he almost fainted at what he saw. A failed bonding mark.  
Louis threw up all over the floor. Even though he was grateful it failed (it only works when both people are consenting to it), everybody will see it. People with failed bonding marks are seen as the lowest of the low. Always assuming the alpha didn’t want it and the easy omega pressured them. In reality, he’s never met an omega with a failed bonding mark who wanted the bond to work, but since society believes that alphas do no wrong, omegas are the ones who get the hate. What is he going to do. His boss is going to see it and surely fire him, and how is he going to find another job? Nobody is going to want to hire him! He will be a target on the streets and more viable to being kidnapped and raped. Louis tried buttoning his shirt all the way up, but it was no use. You could still see the top of the yellowy green bruise above the shirt. Like real bond marks, failed bond marks never go away. Unlike real ones they do fade, but it leaves an ugly scar that will be there for the rest of his life.   
He had to get home to his mother. Let her know he is okay. He made his way down the stairs winces with every step, feeling the dried blood on his legs. He went to the front desk to collect his pay only to find he paid less than half the price. Louis sniffled and shoved the envelope of money into his pocket and held his head high. Time to face the world. 

Louis sighed as he touched the bondmark. Since then he got a shirt with a high enough collar so that he could hide it and find a new job, yet the memories still plagued his thoughts and dreams. He had been called awful names on the streets and his mother didn’t look at him for a week. Still believing that alphas were saints and that omegas were the ones pushing them to do horrible things. No matter how many times she had been beaten and raped by alphas, she still believed that it was her fault.   
Louis slowly opened the lid of the crate and slipped out. He needed to remember this place for the next time he feels alone. He slipped out of the room and looked out the big window outside. It looked like morning, the sun was just rising and he knew that the servants would be up soon to get the palace ready for the day. He roamed the palace trying to find his way back down to the servants quarters when he bumped into somebody.   
He looked up to see his mother. She was wearing pink silk robes and her hair was pulled into a low ponytail with a white ribbon. He looked up at her and gasped at what he saw. On her neck was a bondmark; bright red and throbbing. She had dark eye bags under her eyes and a forced smile on her face.   
“Mom?” he asked softly, throat raspy. He tentatively reached out to touch the bondmark.   
“Don’t touch it darling, it hurts.” She whispered. Louis looked up at her with wide eyes.   
“I thought he was supposed to bond with you after the royal wedding?” He asked.  
“You know how alphas are dear, just can’t control themselves sometimes.” She said with a sad smile on her face. “We will cover it up with makeup until the wedding.”  
His mom's eyes filled with tears but she kept the smile on her face. Louis knew how much his mom valued tradition and even though he didn’t always agree with her views, he felt an overwhelming sadness wash over him over what was taken for his mother.  
“You could’ve said no. It wouldn’t have worked then.” He said quietly.   
“Don’t be daft Louis.” His mother lightly scolded, “I am the omega in the relationship and I know my place. Never say no to your alpha, its disrespect.”  
Louis closed his eyes and took a deep grounding breath before walking past her wrapping his arms around himself. He didn’t want to feel inferior to anyone, especially if it was over something he can’t control like gender. He turned a few more corners before he found the stairs down to the servants quarters. He went down to his room.  
He opened the door of his quarters to find Niall getting dressed in the cook outfit, white pants and top, and a pretty omega girl with long brown hair wearing the maid outfit, an ankle length brown dress with a white apron.   
“Who are you?” Louis asked when he entered the room.  
“LOUIS! Where were you last night we were so worried!” Niall shouted, “This is our other roommate Eleanor.”  
Louis offered his hand to the girl. She smiled shyly.   
“Hi Louis.” She said quietly. She then pointed at a small pile of clothes on the end of one of the beds. “This is your uniform. Be quick to put it on, we only have ten minutes before we are served breakfast.”  
“We wanna get there early because it’s first come first serve and I want lots and lots of food!” Niall said with a smile, patting his stomach. Eleanor rolled her eyes.   
“Christ Niall you're such a pig! You eat more than most alphas do I swear!”  
Louis giggled as he got dressed in the maid outfit similar to Eleanors but with trousers instead of a dress. Traditionally, all omega’s wore dresses, no matter their primary gender but now male omegas only wore dresses during fancy events or if their family was extremely traditional.   
The group made their way into the kitchen to eat breakfast. When they entered the servants final hall what Louis saw made his eyes bulge out of his head. On one of the old wooden benches was Liam and Zayn kissing. It wasn’t that Louis was against beta/alpha relationships but it was extremely illegal; the only other beta/alpha couple he knew had been sent to serve 10 years in the dungeons and were forbidden to see each other again.   
Niall let out a cackle of laughter at Louis’ reaction.   
“Unlikely pair eh?” The irish boy laughed, “The king's royal guard and the prince's best friend are breaking the law in their own palace!”  
Louis let out a small giggle at that. He glanced at the pair once again before sitting down beside them at the table. Niall, who was sitting beside Liam, nudged his side.   
“What?” Liam said, seemingly breaking out of his daze. When he caught sight of Louis he blushed and hid his face in Zayn’s shoulder who just sent Louis a nervous smile that Louis returned. Niall just laughed even harder at Liam’s reaction.  
“Liam would you be a good alpha and get this poor omega boy some food!” Niall said teasingly. Liam just giggled rolling his eyes and looked at Louis.  
“Do you want anything?” He asked. Louis nodded his head. He was starving.   
When Liam returned he held out a plate of oatmeal to both Niall and Louis. Louis' mouth watered at the sight. He can’t remember the last time he had portions this big. He heard Niall sigh beside hi,.  
“Oatmeal? I wanted pancakes!” He said with a pout. Liam snorted.   
“You’ve had pancakes a total of once in your life Niall give it up.”  
Louis’ never had pancakes before. He wonders what they taste like…

HARRY

God, Louis really frustrated him. One second all he wanted to do was cuddle him and make sure he was okay and the next he was so angry at him and his total lack of respect. Who does he think he is? Asking -no demanding- the crown prince of Cheshire to get out of his own room? Ridiculous. But, even though he was mad he couldn’t help but wonder what made the omega boy act that way. Watching him drop was possibly the most terrifying thing he’s ever seen -and he’s been to war! Damn his alpha for making him want to protect him.   
An omega dropping only happened when forced by an alpha (pinching their neck), after experiencing intense pleasure and if they thought they were in danger. It was basically an omega’s body recharging or playing dead. Harry hadn't touched the boy and they hadn't done anything sexual so it had to be the last reason, but why? What about being in his wolf form made Louis so scared?   
Harry sighed and flopped down on his bed, letting out a moan when he inhaled the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon. God, Louis smelt so good to him. He felt himself harden at the addicting smell. He rolled onto his back and decided to give into the pleasure. He undid the button on his dark red velvet trousers and stroked his member.   
When he closed his eyes, he pictured Louis’ small hand doing this instead. He let out a growl at the thought. He wanted him so bad. He closed his eyes and imagined what fucking Louis was like. Would he be underneath him screaming Harry’s name as he thrust into him? Or maybe he would ride him, letting out breathy moans as he tried to take control? Harry came at the thought, his brain repeating a mantra of Louis Louis Louis.   
He let out a blissful sigh and got out of his bed. He pulled on forest green warm wool trousers and a white ruffled shirt. He left his room to go to the royal dining room. The room had white wallpaper with pink and blue with portraits of past kings and Queens on the wall, the table was extremely large with Johannah sitting at one end and his father sitting at the other, they were meters apart. He took his seat and looked at Johannah to greet her but his words got stuck in his throat. There on her neck was a bonding mark and she was staring down at her meal with red puffy eyes. He stood up and stalked over to his father.   
“WHAT THE HELL?” He roared, “Bonding marks are sacred and are supposed to be for the wedding night! Why would you do this?” Harry was beyond pissed. He was fine with breaking tradition sometimes but when it came to making someone your mate, that is a tradition he held near to his heart.   
“Darling it’s okay.” Johannah said softly, “It was probably my fault, I should have requested another room before the wedding. My scent must have tempted him. I am so sorry Harry.” The poor omega looked like she was about to cry. Harry’s eyes widened. This wasn’t her fault. His father was the one that bit her, and from what he knew about the woman, she valued tradition more than most people. How could someone as submissive as Johannah raise a boy as outspoken as Louis? Now the king, he was just smirking up at his fiance while filling his plate with different meats and eggs, enough to feed a small family.   
“No.” He said to Johannah the same time his father said “only speak when spoken to omega”. Harry rolled his eyes,  
“This is no one's fault but my fathers. He should be able to control himself and stick with tradition.”  
He scoffed and took back his seat filling his plate with pancakes and strawberries. He turned his attention back to Johannah, he couldn’t stand to speak to his father but he preferred company while eating.   
“You look lovely today, Ms Johannah.” He complimented. She blushed and looked down at her Gown, it was a deep pink silk with long sleeves and a high collar; probably an attempt to cover the mark.   
“Thank you dear.” She said. “And I deeply apologize for my outburst earlier. I should know my place.” Harry smiled softly at the woman.  
“Nonsense, it’s fine.” He said, “This is your home now you can speak whenever you like.”   
He looked at him with a confused expression before they heard his father scoff loudly and she dropped her head again. The king stood up and took his plate and left the room.  
“Johannah,” Harry started, “Would you mind if I asked you about Louis?”  
The omega looked confused.  
“Why do you want to know about my Louis?” She said concerned, “He hasn’t caused trouble has he?”  
He gave her a reassuring smile.  
“We had a confusing interaction and I would like to see if you could help me understand what happened?” When she nodded he continued. “Okay, well he was in my room as I was about to sleep and I changed into my wolf, he then proceeded to drop!”  
He heard the woman gasp at this.   
“Oh dear!” She exclaimed, “My poor baby!”  
“Yes but i’m just confused as to why.” He said to her.  
“Well you said it happened when you turned into a wolf, is your wolf scary?” She asked, “He doesn’t react like that when most people turn so I’m a little stumped.”  
“I guess you could say it’s scary,” He said, “It’s not every day you see a black wolf!” When he said this her face paled.   
“Oh.” She said quietly, next to a whisper, “Just like his father.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I get the inspiration from Sophia the first? yes.
> 
> read notes later pls

CHAPTER THREE

HARRY

“Oh.” She said quietly, next to a whisper, “Just like his father.”  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows. His father? Why would someone have a reaction like that because of their father?  
“What happened to him?” He asked instead. He knew nothing of her previous marriage and what happened to it.   
“It’s none of your concern darling.” She said politely but in such a way that he knew not to push it. He nodded his head slowly and hummed his acceptance.   
“Well, I best be off.” Johannah said with a small smile. “I have my wedding dress fitting!”  
“How exciting.” Harry replied as she scurried out the door into the hallway. Speaking of fittings, he knew that he had a fitting for his outfit for the wedding as well in a few hours. Because of tradition; even though his father argued strongly against this, Louis would be a part of the wedding party and would be included in the royal wedding portrait. This means he will be having a fitting today as well.   
Harry let his mind wander back to the gorgeous omega. Would he be wearing a more modern outfit like some trousers and blouse or would they dress him more traditionally in a dress embellished in Cheshires colours; purple and green. He would look beautiful no matter what he wore he was sure. He smiled at the thought as he ate the rest of his meal alone.   
When he finished he decided to go to his music room. Harry has always been talented in music, whether it is singing or playing the piano. His mother often used to sing in court and he had been told by numerous of his fathers advisors that she had the most beautiful voice in all the kingdom. After she had passed his father had seen to it that both himself and his sister Gemma had vocal and piano lessons, but Gemma quit them soon after she started since she was not very good and had no real interest in learning. Harry however loved it. He had gotten his mother's gift.   
Harry entered the music room and sat at the large white grand piano in the center. The room had green wallpaper and dark wooden floors, only one portrait hung on the wall and it was one of his mothers playing the harp. In the painting she was wearing a yellow satin dress with a lace collar and trim, her brown hair was swept in an intricate updo and a diamond crown sat atop her head. Even though his mother was an omega, he still thought of her as ten times stronger as his alpha father. His mother had been horribly sick for the last ten years of her life and still managed to complete her royal duties and raise her two children. If his father had as much as a simple headache he would stay bed ridden and complain.  
Harry regained his attention back to the piano in front of him, the ivory keys practically begged him to be played. He thinks if he was not a prince, he would surely be a musician. He began playing a simple melody and closed his eyes, letting his muscle memory do all the work for him. He eventually started singing along to the music, making up lyrics as he went and not thinking too much about it. He had been so lost in his head that he hadn't even noticed that Louis had entered the room.  
“You're very good.” Louis said. Harry’s head snapped at the sound, startled that he didn’t notice him come in.   
“I've been told i’m the most talented musician in all of Cheshire.” Harry used his boasting and cockiness as a way to hide the fact that he was truly a little embarrassed that Louis had seen him play. He wasn’t playing to impress at that moment and he felt vulnerable. Louis raised his eyebrows.  
“I always knew you were entitled but you're taking it a little far, no?” Louis said. Harry tried his best not to bow his head in shame. No one ever calls him out when he’s acting like a prick, especially not an omega servant.   
“Do not speak to me like that omega.” He said and Louis let out a sigh.   
“I came to find you to tell you that we have our fittings for the wedding now.” He said and left the room. Harry took a deep breath before standing up and following after the omega.

LOUIS

Why does he have to be such a spoiled brat! Louis thought. He was just so frustrated. Prince Harry was so handsome and something about him drew Louis in, but the way he acted towards him was horrible. He turned to look at Harry who was walking a few steps behind him.  
“I do not know where to go, you need to lead the way.” He said and Harry rolled his eyes but moved so he was walking slightly in front of him. Harry led him down a few corridors until they reached the fitting room.   
They entered a room with plain walls and carpetless floors. Inside, there were two pedestals in front of a large mirror and two stalls with heavy curtains in the corner. There was an omega boy with a measuring tape as well as two adult betas, one male and one female, looking through a rack of clothing.   
When the man noticed his and Harry's arrival, he smiled brightly and asked them to stand on the pedestals.   
“Marcus, take their measurements.” The woman said to the child who nodded his head, keeping his eyes trained to the floor. When he approached Louis, he couldn’t help but but see a resemblance between the boy Marcus and his younger self. The boy was around fourteen and he had ginger hair and brown eyes and he was extremely skinny. He looked frail and breakable, his skin sickly pale. When Louis looked in the mirror he noticed that he kind of did as well. He was severely underweight and had been his whole life, but now he had a more healthy hue to the skin ever since living in the palace. The boy continued to tentatively take his measurements before straightening up to take Louis measurements around his chest. When Marcus did this his shirt that was much too big slid down to reveal a fresh failed bonding mark similar to his own. The boy let out a quiet gasp and pulled his shirt back up looking around to make sure the beta’s didn’t see. If they had seen, he would've been fired for sure. The boy finally made eye contact with Louis. His eyes were large and pleading with him to stay silent.   
Louis nodded once at the boy before looking around himself at the beta’s and undoing the top two buttons to reveal to the boy his own bonding mark. The boy's eyes widened as he looked at it. Louis then leaned down to whisper in Marcus’ ear,  
“When this is over, I will speak to you privately.” Marcus nodded his head enthusiastically before they heard one of the beta’s scold him for taking so long. The boy made eye contact with Louis once more before hurrying to measure Harry.   
The beta woman approached him with a smile on her face.  
“Looking at your measurements we have two dresses that could fit you.” She said, “They are in the stall on the left.” Louis nodded. He had never worn a dress before, he couldn't afford it. He thought about himself in a dress, he would surely look ridiculous, like an imposter. But he knew better than to argue.   
He closed the lavish curtains behind him and gasped at the two dresses in front of him. They were the most beautiful articles of clothing he had ever seen. One of them was a dark green velvet dress with a purple ribbon under the bust, the second dress was a light purple colour with green leaves embroidered on the bottom of the skirt and sleeves and was made of a silky fabric; this one was his favorite. He tried the first one on and it fit too loosely. It had long sleeves, a long train and a high neck, he did not love it but he decided to show the tailors. When he stepped out he told the two betas he did not like it very much. The fabric was heavy and the high neck was uncomfortable. They nodded in understanding and sent him back in to try the second dress.   
The second he put it on he knew that this was the dress for him. The neckline showed off his collarbones and with it his bonding mark but he did not even care, the sleeves were slightly puffed and ended right above his elbows and it did not have a train. He stepped out and walked to the podium, when he looked in the mirror his breath got caught in his throat and his eyes got a little watery. Not once in his whole life had he ever felt pretty or attractive but now, standing in the silk dress, he felt beautiful. He let out a small giggle and twirled around on the podium letting out a laugh when he saw how the fabric flowed around him like water. He looked at the betas for approval.  
“That will do.” The man said, walking around him and inspecting the dress. They handed him a pair of plain flats to replace his beaten up boots and placed a crown of green leaves on his head.   
He turned to look at Harry who was just staring at him with his mouth open. He blushed when he saw Harry's outfit. It was a tight fitting shirt with similar embroidery on the colour and his pants were of the same purple colour as his dress. They looked like a couple.   
“I guess we are finished here.” The woman said and ushered Louis and Harry into the stalls to change. Before closing the curtain, Louis made eye contact with Marcus who nodded. He sighed and changed back into the ugly brown trousers and exited the stall. He told the tailors that he wanted to speak to the boy and they just nodded and started organising the racks of clothing.   
“So I see you have a failed bonding mark.” Louis said to the boy.  
“I’m sorry.” Marcus said quietly, “I didn’t want it I swear! It was him not me!”   
“I know.” He sighed, “Hurts pretty bad huh.” the omega boy just nodded.   
“Let me tell you my secret,” Louis said, “If you walk east from the main square, there is a small cottage on the outskirts of the forest. Knock and if an omega with blond hair and blue eyes named Luke answers, you know you're in the right place.” The boy looked at him confused.   
“I don’t understand why you're telling me this.”   
“He sells ointment that makes it not hurt.” Louis told him, “It’s fairly cheap too. He sells the potions they give you at heat houses as well and he also sells a whole bunch of things that help omegas.”  
“I do not have any money.” Marcus looked down, “All the money I make goes to supporting my family.”   
“I hate to say it but steal.” Louis looked at him in the eyes, “I know it’s dishonorable but do it.” The boy looked unsure so Louis sighed. He looked beside him and saw a pair of new leather shoes with gold buckles. With a quick look at the tailor he snatched them and stuffed them in the boys bag. The boy just stared at him with wide eyes. Louis motioned with his head towards the door and the boy just mumbled a quick thank you and darted out the doors.   
Louis put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. There were no laws protecting omegas in this country and things were getting worse for them. He thought back to the stories he used to hear on the streets from before King Desmond Styles IV was crowned. Sure they were never equal but they made steps in the right direction where there were countless laws to ensure beta’s and especially omegas would be treated better. But then came King Styles who decided that betas were useless and if an omega were raped or murdered it was their fault for seducing them and being manipulative. Never had Louis felt safe walking the streets. When he saw Harry walk out of the stall he felt a new hatred for the prince wash over his body. He narrowed his eyes at the prince. When Harry caught his gaze he looked a little startled at how angrily Louis was looking at him. If looks could kill the prince would be dead on the floor.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked him.  
“Are you proud of the Kingdom of Cheshire?” Louis asked. The prince looked confused,   
“Yes of course,” He said, “Why do you ask?” Louis rolled his eyes.  
“Have you ever even been to the village?”  
“No.” Harry said stiffening, “But we have royal advisors who give updates and they say it is lovely there.” Louis actually laughed at that.  
“Lovely for them maybe.” he said, “All alphas I’m guessing?” Harry nodded slowly.  
“The village is not a lovely place for anyone except alphas. How are you proud of your kingdom when only a third of your citizens are treated like shit.”   
“What are you talking about.” Harry scoffed, “People are treated fine, if they aren’t it’s their own fault.” Louis rolled his eyes.  
“Okay so when I was ten and raped by an alpha in his sixties it was my fault?” He asked, “You think a child, who hadn't even had his first heat yet, was the one at fault?”   
Harry looked at him wide eyed.   
“You're lying.” He said nervously, “And if not that's a special case it doesn’t happen usually.” Louis hummed.  
“Okay,” he said, “So when the same thing happened to my sister when she was twelve, and again to me a few months after oh ya and don’t forget when my friend died from blood loss at nine because he accidentally fell on an alpha or how about the hundred upon hundreds of omegas and even betas that disappear every year, they were all special cases too?” Harry shook his head.  
“I don’t believe you.” He said, “That kind of stuff doesn’t happen.”   
“And why wouldn’t it?” He asked, “Are there any laws against it?” He saw Harry’s eyes widen again.   
“No.” Harry said and grabbed Louis' arm, dragging him out of the room.   
“What Harry, where are we going?” He asked confused, “I’m sorry if I offended you but let me go!”  
Harry just kept on walking with a determined look on his face.   
“I need to see.” Louis just looked at him like he was crazy.  
“See what?” He was even more confused now then before.  
“The kingdom.” He said, “I may think that alphas are superior but I don’t think anybody should be treated like that. ” He kept on walking and shaking his head when all of a sudden he stopped.   
“My sister is an omega!” he said, “Do you think anything bad has happened to her?”   
Louis looked at him apologetically.  
“I have never in my life met an omega who hasn’t had at least one bad experience with an alpha.” He said, “And she's married to the King of Devonshire yes?” Harry nodded his head quickly.   
“There are some laws over there so they technically are doing better, but they still have a bit of a reputation for mistreating omegas.” Louis looked at Harry, “Not as bad as Cheshires reputation though for your information.”   
Harry looked absolutely devastated. He launched himself in Louis arms and let a few sniffles out.  
“I’m so sorry Louis.” He stepped back and wiped his eyes, “I didn’t know how bad it was I swear.”  
Louis just looked down and nodded not quite sure what to say to that.   
“Do you really want to see?” He asked and Harry nodded fast.   
“Okay.” he said, “We will need to change obviously and just stay a few steps behind me in the village.” Harry wiped his nose and sniffled one more time before going with him to find a change of clothes. 

HARRY

Harry but on the scratchy grey trousers and slightly too small shirt covered with holes that Louis gave him. There were some guys named Liam who is a guard at the palace apparently He didn’t even recognize himself in the mirror, he looked truly common. Louis was wearing an outfit similar to his that he borrowed from his roommate Niall, an oversized beige shirt that was probably meant for an alpha and some black trousers that were too small. How did Louis manage to look good in everything he wore?   
They made it out of the palace without anyone trying to stop them. I guess they didn’t recognize him. They made their way over to the royal stables where they met with the omega stable boy Calum.   
“Your highness.” He said with a deep bow. And hands them a brown horse.   
“Excuse me sir, but may I please have a horse as well?” Louis asked. Calum began to look uncomfortable.   
“Omega’s can’t ride by themselves.” Calum said bitterly, “Apparently we aren’t capable enough to do it.” Harry looked at Louis and then back at Calum.  
“That's ridiculous!” He said, “I’ve been riding by myself since I was around nine! Louis is much more capable than a nine year old I assure you.” Calum just shrugged and mumbled something about how there was nothing he could do. Louis just rolled his eyes and hopped on the horse.   
Harry got on behind Louis and they started to make their way to the village. It was awkward at first, Louis back pressed completely against his chest with their legs touching. Harry could tell Louis was trying his best not to be completely pressed up against him but eventually he let himself relax a little more and try to get comfortable.   
“When we arrive at the village what are we going to do?” He asked him.   
“You follow me around, sudully of course, and you just see what happens.” Harry hummed in response.   
“If I feel that I am in more serious danger I will shout your name and you will say that you're my alpha.” Louis looked at him, “Do you understand that?”  
“Yes, of course.” He replied.   
They arrived at the village and tied the horse up at a stable. Louis looked at him and gave him a nod before heading towards the busy village square. The moment they arrived Harry was shocked at how different it was to what the advisors had told him. They had said the square was filled with playing children, musicians and cheerful merchants selling goods for cheap prices. The streets were filled with beggars, crying omegas and children and the merchant were all yelling and the things they sold seemed old and used. He followed behind Louis and was disgusted by how many people yelled vulgar things at him and grabbed him in places no one should touch but your mate. Louis just kept his head down and kept walking. Harry wanted so badly to run up to Louis and walk beside him to ensure no one would come near him but he knew to keep his distance. About seven minutes into their walk a big alpha who was walking like a drunk person and yelling on the street came up to Louis.   
“Hey there slut,” He said into Louis’ ear, “Why don’t we have some fun.” Harry saw Louis try to brush him off but the man just grabbed Louis arm and started dragging him somewhere. Louis made eye contact with Harry and made a motion with his head to follow him.   
He saw Louis and the man turn a corner but he couldn’t see which one because he was too far behind. He nervously started to retrace his steps and sniffed the air to find his scent but the dirty air and the many people made it hard. After around three minutes of looking he heard a scream.  
“HARRY!” It was Louis! Harry ran as fast as he could in the direction of the sound. He turned a corner into an ally and saw the man from before with his cock out trying to get Louis pants off with one hand and choking him with the other. Harry saw red and punched the man to the ground. He heard Louis whimper and fall to the ground but he wasn’t paying attention to that he kept punching the man over and over again until he was sure he had broken something.   
When his alpha was satisfied he turned to look at Louis who was leaning against the wall with tears rolling down his face. He had bruises forming all around his neck and wrists and his trousers still weren’t done up and he had large rips all over the front of his shirt. He crawled tentatively over to Louis and sat in front of him making sure to keep eye contact.  
“Louis,” he started, “Can I touch you please?” Louis let out a scared whine and tried to curl farther in on himself. Harry shushed him.  
“No no darling, not like that.” He said moving slightly closer, “I just need to do your trousers back up and give you my shirt is that okay?” He watched as Louis nodded tentatively and began to do up the zipper on his bottoms. He whispered sweet nothings in Louis' ear as he removed their shirts and put his on Louis.  
“I’m so sorry baby.” He said sincerely and Louis broke down at that launching himself into Harry’s arms and sobbing. Harry scooped them off the ground and began walking towards where the horse was, growling at anyone who looked at them. He got on the horse and kept one hand around Louis’ waist while the other held the rains, Louis was sagged completely against him, tears still rolling down his cheeks and his head was buried in his neck, taking deep sniffs occasionally. Harry just kept speaking to him in a soothing voice.   
When they arrived back at the castle, the sun had already set. Harry got off the horse and swept Louis into his arms, keeping the boy's arms warped around his bare chest. He ran into the palace with a crying Louis in his arms ignoring the questions and shouts from the workers. When they entered Harry’s bedroom, he laid down with Louis on the bed and held him close. After about ten more minutes of holding each other close Louis finally said something.  
“I’m sorry for acting like this.” He said, “This happens all the fucking time I don’t know why I’m reacting this much.” Harry looked sadly down at the omega and wiped a tear off his cheek.   
“You have nothing to be sorry for love,” He replied, “Lets go to sleep.”  
Harry maneuvered them so he was spooning Louis with his arms wrapped tightly around him. Louis fell asleep feeling safe for the first time since he can remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this chapter is literally all over the place and I have like tons of ideas for the future but I don't really know what to do before them so if you could comment prompts and stuff that would be so helpful I'm actually dying.   
> Also, I hate that I'm making harry nice now but I want them to be friends because I'm bad at coming up with arguments and I just want them to be happy. DW though I will make sure harry's still a prick sometimes. 
> 
> https://blacklivesmatter.com/defundthepolice/
> 
> Please comment prompts and ideas I will use the heck them


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like mostly fluff Ig nothing happens.

Chapter 4

LOUIS

Louis woke up still wrapped up in Harry’s arms and feeling content; until he remembered what happened the night before and bolted upright and started hyperventilating. He had thought that would never happen again once he moved to the palace but it had. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his knees up to his chest. His panicked scent must have woken Harry up because the next thing he knew he was being pulled into his arms and smelling Harry’s calming pheromones, but it wasn’t enough.  
“Scent me.”   
When a few seconds went by without scenting happening he forced his eyes to open and made eye contact with Harry who was staring at him with wide eyes. He could understand where his hesatece was coming from; scenting was something that was only supposed to happen with bonded couples and parents to their children. At that moment though, Louis did not care. He needed to be completely enveloped in Harry’s scent, he felt immense comfort in it for some reason.   
“Please…” He said meekly, tears filling his eyes.  
Another second passed by before he felt Harry hesitantly place his nose in the juncture of his neck and scent his. The results were instantaneous. It felt like the world was being covered in a soft warm blanket and all he could smell was Harry’s pine and lavender scent. He leaned back into his warm, bare chest and let himself revel in this feeling of comfort. Louis felt himself being pulled back down and being laid down next to Harry. He rolled himself around until he was facing him, still loopy from the scenting and pressing his face into his neck where his scent was strongest and taking deep, long sniffs feeling content.   
All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door to Harry’s room. Louis could not really comprehend what was happening and whined at the loud noise disrupting his peace, burrowing his face more into Harry’s neck.  
“Not now,” He heard Harry say in a stern voice, “Come back in an hour or so but do not disturb me now.”  
“Sir,” The slightly scared voice of the servant from the other side of the door started, “I am just informing you that the king requests your presence at breakfast.”   
They heard the servant scamper down the hall. Harry brought his hand up to Louis’ hair and started to comb through it.   
“Louis, come on love we’ve gotta get up now.” Louis opened his eyes groggily to look up at Harry and released a small whine.   
Harry smiled at him fondly, before maneuvering him so that he was sitting up against the headboard. Louis blinked a few times slowly coming back to reality before sighing deeply and looking at Harry.   
“Sorry again.” He said quietly.  
“Hey it’s fine.” Harry said with a small smile.   
“Truce?” He asked.  
Harry’s smile grew and he nodded, he was glad that they were friends but he couldn’t help but be slightly upset that they aren't more.   
Harry got out of his bed and Louis for the first time noticed Harry’s body. His stomach was toned, but he still had love handles and wasn’t obnoxiously muscled like most alphas tried to be. He was very hot. Louis felt his face heat up and looked the other way, trying to think of other things so that he didn’t start producing slick. He heard Harry rifling through doors and grabbing some clothes.   
“Going to the bathroom to change.” He heard him say.   
Louis hummed in approval but didn’t move his head to look at him until he heard the bathroom door close. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. That was going to be the image playing though his head during his next heat he just knew it.   
He heard the bathroom door open to find Harry standing there in a ruffled red silk blouse and some black trousers with his hair pulled into a bun. Harry wore clothes more feminine and out there then most alphas, or people in general and some things he wore could be considered downright ugly, but he somehow managed to pull it off and look extremely handsome doing so. He felt himself blush again and looked down in an attempt to hide it.  
He heard Harry chuckle and move to sit back down on the bed.   
“Hey I’m going to go to breakfast now, you can stay here until I come back” He said, “There are more comfortable clothes in the closet and I will bring you up some food when I come back.”   
Louis looked at him and smiled nodding silently. Harry hesitated a bit before getting off the bed and exiting the room. Louis flopped down after the door closed and took a deep breath before getting up. He walked over to Harry’s closet and rifled through his ridiculous amounts of clothes before sighing and just simply putting on a plain cotton sleeping shift that reached his knees. He made his way to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face and washed his hands with the scentless soap.   
He made his way back into the room not really sure what to do with himself, when a small guitar in the corner caught his eye. He had never played before, his family could never afford to purchase an instrument, but he had always been envious of the street musicians and it has been his dream for as long as he can remember to teach himself how to play. He figured Harry wouldn’t mind too much if he used it as long as he was careful.   
He picked up the instrument and sat down crossed legged on the floor before plucking one of the strings, marvelling at the beautiful note it made. It was like magic. He giggled as he plucked the next string in awe at how a completely new sound was produced. He thought back to when he watched the street musicians play and remembered how they alternated playing all the strings at once and picking. He tried strumming the guitar and was amazed at how he could hear all the little notes making one big one.   
He experimented with pressing down the strings with his left hand and strumming with his left but it never sounded completely right. After a few more minutes of experimenting he came up with the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He gasped, and made sure to memorize the way his hand was shaped. After a few more tries he found another chord that sounded good and practised moving his hand from the first to the second.   
Once he found two more notes he started making patterns with what he knew and humming along. He continued playing around before he found a pattern that sounded familiar. He learned a song! He laughed out loud and played it over and over again before singing along to the words. He couldn’t wait to show Harry! He shook that though out of his head though. Harry was not his alpha, he probably didn’t want to hear about all his little accomplishments even though they were friends. He sighed and just kept playing the guitar giggling every time he found a new chord or song. 

HARRY

Harry made his way down the lavash halls into the dining room smiling to himself every time he thought of Louis. How flustered he got when he noticed Harry was not wearing a shirt, how he snuggled him all through the night and how adorable he looked this morning with his messy hair and sleepy eyes. He sat down happily piling food onto his plate. He looked up at his father and Johannah, who was eating quietly with her head bowed submissively. This brought a surge of anger to the surface and he thought about what had happened yesterday, the smile fell off his face and his mouth twisted into a frown.   
“Father,” He said, “I think we should have laws to protect omegas from assault and abuse as well as properly enforce them.”   
Johannah looked at him with wide eyes and his father narrowed his.   
“And why should we have laws to protect the bitches and sluts?” His father sneered. Harry took a deep breath, thinking guiltily at how that was his mindset just a day ago.   
“Because they are citizens of this country?” He said with a dangerous tone, “Because they are our mothers? Our sisters and brothers?”  
His father just scoffed and continued eating. Harry was growing more and more angry.   
“What about Gemma? And mom? And your fiance?” He asked, “Do you not believe they should be safe and not live in fear?”  
His father let out a small laugh and shook his head, “remember what you were taught boy,” he said, “Omegas only get what's coming to them because they are manipulative and tempt us.” Harry rolled his eyes.  
“So all the children who haven’t even had heats yet and are raped?” His father just rolled his eyes.   
“Temptation doesn’t come with an age, Harry.”  
Harry just stared at him shocked, he looked to Johannah who was wiping fresh tears from her eyes, that hit her pretty close to home. He could not stay at the table any longer. He was so angry. He got a new plate and stuffed a waffle and some mangoes and strawberries as well for Louis and made his way out of the room.   
He speed walked down the halls trying to keep his frustration to a minimum so that he did not upset Louis. When he opened the door though, he realised that wouldn’t be a problem because the sight before him melted his heart and his mood lifted instantly.   
There on the floor was Louis, in nothing but one of his thin white sleeping shifts that was extremely oversized on the smaller boy, and playing his guitar with a sweet smile on his face. Harry made a knocking sound on the already opened door to announce his arrival. Louis was startled for a moment but he quickly recovered and smiled hugely at Harry.   
“Look!” He said with childish excitement, “I taught myself a song!” He then went on to sing an energetic folk song and strumming along. Even though some of the chords were muffled and sometimes it took him a few tries to get the fingers in the right spot; it was the best he’s ever heard that song played. Harry placed the food down on his desk and clapped along doing a silly dance that made Louis burst into bright, bubbling laughter. My new goal in life is to make Louis laugh like that every day. Harry thought. When Louis finished, Harry gave him a huge round of applause. He walked to the desk and brought the food over to Louis, sitting beside him.   
When Louis saw the food he made a confused face and poked at the mango. Harry's face fell.   
“Oh, I’m sorry do you not like mango?” He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice when he said it. Louis let out a snort.   
“No, I just have never heard of whatever the fuck this mangi thing is.”  
“You're an omega you can’t swear.” Was Harry’s immediate reply. When Louis shot him a glare he realised his mistake. “Oh shoot sorry, it’s drilled in my head I’m trying.”   
Louis let out a half smile at that.   
“Cool.” He said, “But still what is this.”  
Harry let out a small laugh.   
“This is a mango.” He said, “We get them sent over from india. They are really sweet and really delicious.”   
Louis played with a mango slice for a few seconds before tentatively putting it in his mouth. When he took the first bite his eye bulged out of his head and he stuffed the whole slice in immediately, barely chewing it before swallowing it and moving on to the next piece. Harry let out a loud laugh.   
“Good huh?” He asked and Louis nodded frantically. He finished all the mangos in the time of five minutes, not sharing any with Harry.   
“Okay so now that I know what that is,” He said, “Whats this?” He pointed at the waffle.   
“It's a waffle.” He explained, “We get them from belgium.”  
Harry poured some maple syrup onto the waffle and Louis took a bite out of it, moaning in the process.   
“Holy crap! This is like a dessert!” Harry smiled at him fondly.   
“I knew you’d like it.”   
Louis finished the waffle, sharing only some with Harry.   
“At least I know what these are.” He said referring to the strawberries left over on his plate. “We got them for my birthday once.”   
Harry smiled sadly when he thought about how hard Louis' childhood was before reaching over and stealing one from his plate.   
“You absolute knothead!” He yelled playfully at his elbowing him in the side. They ate the strawberries together, throwing them at each other playfully every once in a while.   
When they were finished, Harry had the overwhelming urge to see Louis wolf. He did not know why but he just did.   
“Hey lou?” He asked, “Can I see your wolf?”  
Louis just shrugged and said,   
“I haven't changed in years but I mean if you want.”  
He stood up and then said, “Oh, but don’t change into yours please I’m not ready for that again.”  
Harry nodded. He still really wanted to know what happened to make Louis react the way he did. He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Louis had shifted until he felt a long lick to the sides of his face.  
“Lou!” He said surprised before bursting into laughter. He looked at Louis wolf. It was pretty small (I mean he is an omega so) and a pretty light brown colour. He lifted his hand up for Louis to sniff before scratching his head behind his ears. The wolf let out a content noise before head butting Harry gently and lying on its side, asking for a belly rub. Harry giggled and pet Louis tummy as Louis let out content pants.   
“Do you wanna take a nap Lou?” He asked the wolf, “you can stay like that and go to my bed. I wanna cuddle with you as a wolf you're very soft.”  
Louis walked over and jumped on the bed, circling it a few times before plopping down. Harry came onto the bed as well and bear hugged the wolf from behind, burrowing his face into his fur. When Louis was like this they were almost the same size. Almost. Louis lay there perfectly content as he fell asleep next to Harry for the second time in a row. 

LOUIS

Louis was crying on the ground, holding the lifeless body of his oldest sister Charlotte to his chest. He was alone in the house. His mother was there but she was more of a shell of a woman. Walking around the house doing her chores and not speaking. How did his life end up like this? Ya sure his life was never perfect but even just yesterday he had a sibling. Now he was alone. There used to be eight of them. Louis, Charlotte, Felicity, Daisy, Pheoby, Ernest and Doris. But one by one they were killed off by their own father. Louis guesses he’s lucky that he has survived, but he sure didn’t feel lucky. His siblings were dead and his father, the provider of the family, had left. They couldn’t afford a funeral for Lottie. But he needed to give one to her. It was something they promised each other. There weren't many ways to make fast money as an omega. Louis hated that he had to do this to himself. But that was it, he had to. He stood up wiping the tears from his eyes and left the house. At sixteen years old he was going to work at a brothel. Not for long. Only two weeks or so. But it scared him shitless that he had to. He heard off all the terrifying things that go on in a brothel. An omega needs to follow the alphas every command. And I mean every; even if it harms them. He took a deep breath before he stepped into the house surrounded by omegas in tight fitting outfits and covered in bruises. It smelled like alcohol and flowery perfume. He looked around at what was going to be his new life. 

He woke up drenched in sweat with Harry stroking his fur and humming a lullaby into his ear. He was still in wolf form so he shifted, not really caring that Harry will see him naked. He’s not the first. He let out a whine and threw himself into Harry’s arms, slobbering all over his silk shirt that probably cost more than his whole month's salary. Once he calmed down he pulled back from Harry and attempted to cover himself with the bedsheets.   
“Sorry for waking up like that.” He said, “Again.”  
Harry gave him a small smile before going to his closet to find Louis a shift to wear. He tossed one at him once he did and Louis put it on. Harry moved so that he was behind his and Louis was leaning against him and wrapped his arms around his middle and guided his head to his neck.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly and Louis shrugged.  
“It was about when my sister died.” He said quietly, “When my oldest sister died I guess I had six. And a brother too.” He sighed. “I promised to give her a funeral so I had to do things I didn’t want to do to pay for it.”   
“What kind of things?” Harry asked. Louis gave him a look that said, you know.   
“Was she sick?” Harry tried instead.   
“Nope.” He said sadly, “Healthy as she could be in our situation. Our father killed her.”  
Harry gasped. “Is that why you got scared when I shifted?” He asked, “Cause I looked like your dad?”  
Louis nodded, looking down.   
“You know I would never do anything to hurt you right?” Harry said.  
Louis just shrugged and burrowed deeper towards Harry. They fell into a silence then, both too lost in their own thoughts to know what to say to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment IDK what to do for the next chapter. The wedding? you tell me.   
> Also is my witing getting better I don't think it is but I'm starting to find it easier to write a chapter with at least 3000 words without having like a million things happen. Like, give writing tips. I need them
> 
> Sign petitions and protest if you can I have links in the previous chapters.


End file.
